Remember Me
by Only By The Night
Summary: One-Shot. Life is not always fair. Sora Takenouchi learns this the hard way when she is seperated from her love, Yamato Ishida. Rated for theme. A/N on chapter.


**A/N:**

_Hello, again. Another one-shot, although this one is sombre, rather than the mushy lovey-dovey stuff. Probably a bit sadist, too. But I'm in one of those moods, you know? Not everything is happy and great all the time._

_I've had a vague plot-line swimming in my head for a while now, and I finally got around to writing it down. It doesn't really fit in with the series at all, except for the characters._

_Hope you like this,_

_**Jemma** (Only By The Night)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the characters. The plot is my own, as is my full iPod, worn copy of 'Romeo & Juliet' and a ridiculous amount of fic-plans which are all spread around me_**

**Remember Me**

_"If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. _

_And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm."  
_**Mohandas Gandhi**

I hated goodbyes.

"I really wish I was coming with you, Yamato. I mean, you're going to be gone for three months!", I said, my voice breaking on the last decibel. I held him closer to me than I would have thought possible.

"I know, Sor. I wish you were coming with me too. My band tours are a lot more fun when you're there to keep the guys in order. But you need to stay here. You have exams coming up, and I'm not going to be the reason for you not succeeding.", Yamato spoke with acute authority.

I sniffed, but in doing so I inhaled the scent of him. Yamato Ishida, the famous rock star, my best friend, my lover. We had been dating since we were in high school, and today was a long way away from the group of children-soon-to-be Digidestined. He and his band were leaving for their longest, and biggest tour yet. _The Teenage Wolves_ (although now 'Young Adult' is more suitable) had just become mainstream. Their already huge fan base quadrupled in size, and their manager had got them on a tour of a lifetime; an opportunity to take them to higher places.

This brought on the fourth wave of tears, and sobs.

"You'll call me whenever you stop, right?", I asked between deep breaths to try and tame the ferocious tears.

"Yes, of course I will, Sora. You know I hate this as much as you do"

"Hardly…" I muttered, rather childishly.

I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle where my head lay flat on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Yamato."

We stood there for an unknown amount of time, just holding each other. The sky turned from a soft pink into a brighter orange-yellow. In the distance I could hear some sort of commotion; laughter.

"Ah. The guys are here. Oh, Sora. Please don't cry again."

I didn't even know I had started crying again.

I pulled myself away enough so I could wipe under my eyes, even though the tears were still falling fast and heavy.

I said goodbye to Yamato's band mates, and the few roadies whom I only considered acquaintances. Again, it was just Yamato and myself. The final goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy…", I said softly, staring straight into the sapphire eyes of my partner: ice cold but emancipating flaming warmth and passion.

"I'm going to miss you, too. So, so much." and he lowered his head to mine, and brushed his lips over my own: teasing and testing. Finally, our lips sealed, and at the moment everything else ceased to exist except for us, and the kiss.

Our foreheads rested on one another, our breathe ragged.

"Hey, Yamato! We need to get going. Sorry, Sora, we kind of need him!" a member, who I didn't notice, called from the large bus.

"Oh, God! I love you, I'll miss you. I love you.", I rushed out in a single breathe.

"I love you, Sora. I'll be in contact so much you'll be sick of me! Love you."

Another kiss, so heated I could have been summoned to the fiery depths of Hell, and would ask for a sweater.

"Bye, Yamato.", I said as I freed myself from his embrace.

"Remember me, Sora. This doesn't change me. I will always be the same Yamato. _Your_ Yamato."

"You're going to need to stop saying things like that if you actually want to go on tour! Have fun, you'll knock them dead."

"Remember me." and with a crooked grin, and a final kiss, my soul climbed on to a bus, and would travel far, far away.

I truly, _truly_ hated goodbyes.

* * *

It had been six hours since I waved Yamato and _The Teenage Wolves_ off, and I was sitting at my desk, working on a dress design perfect for the party when Yamato would return from his tour.

I had the television on faintly in the background, waiting for the current programme to end before the fashion show I wanted to watch started. I had picked up my paint brush, ready to start rendering my design when I heard something on the television.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with news of a horrific traffic collision-" _I turned up the volume slightly with the remote, and began to paint.

"_Earlier today, multiple vehicles were involved in what is one of the worst disasters in the last decade. I'm here at the scene of the accident, which seems to have been caused by an out of control car. Deliberate actions have not been dismissed as a possibility, and teams are looking into possible links to terrorist attacks. Hundreds are wounded, and tens are assumed dead. Next of kin's are being contacted as we speak, although many of the victims are unidentifiable. However, we have just received information that one of the vehicles involved in this collision was the tour bus of the band, _The Teenage Wolves-'

My hand slashed across the page, and a haunting line of blood red paint cut through the centre of my design, through the breast and heart. I didn't notice or care.

"_-Unfortunately, there were no survivors from the bus-"_

Time stopped. Everything around me was still; at peace. Suddenly, life resumed beginning with a bloodcurdling scream. I was being torn apart, and it felt like my heart had exploded. A thumping pain splintered through my legs as I leaped off of the chair and across the hard wood floor towards the television screen, in which there was a photograph of the band. My eyes locked onto the dishevelled blonde hair, breathtaking smile and beautiful eyes that I had seen in the flesh only six ours ago.

As I shook my head, as if I could change this new information, my scream vibrated in my ears. It was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. I let it ring. A faint beeping let me know there was a message but I couldn't hear a single word that was being said.

The only thing that I could hear at that precise moment were the beautiful and ironic words of my soul mate echoing through my ever thought:

"_Remember Me"…_

I hated goodbyes.

**A/N: **_So there it is…What do you think? I'd love it if you could click this little button below and review. They're like tiny hugs, which I think we could use after me killing off my preferred coupling._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
